The present invention relates to shoelaces and more particularly to a structure of a buckle to fasten shoelace.
Normally, to put on shoes, one has to fasten the shoelaces by making a knot on the vamp. The knot may be loose due to the walking, running and jumping of the wearer. So you have to fasten it again. Further, every time you have make a knot after you put on the shoes and you have to loosen the knot before you take off the shoes. This is a rather wearisome job for a wearer of the shoes. Thus, some of the producers adopts the Velcro (hook and hoop) instead of the shoelace to fasten the vamp of the shoes. However, most people prefer to the shoelace rather than the Velcro, to fasten their shoes. So that the question is how to provide a simplized means to fasten the shoelaces.
The present invention has a main object to provide a structure of a buckle to fasten the shoelaces by which the shoelaces are readily fastened or unfastened without making a knot.
Accordingly, the structure of a buckle to fasten the shoelaces of the present invention comprises generally a box like arcuate main body, an elastic cap covering the top of the main body and a pair of sliders slidably engaged into the main body.
The main body has a longitudinal gap in the top, an opening in each end, a pair of inlets and a pair of outlets symmetrically formed in the bottom with the pair of outlets positioned at outside of the pair of inlets.
The sliders are respectively positioned between each of the inlets and outlets.
The elastic cap has a pair of elastic end walls each of which has a pair of retaining blocks spacedly formed on upper inner surface for retaining the cap to the main body and a pair of actuating rods spacedly formed on lower inner surface for actuating the sliders.
The tags of the shoelaces are inserted into the inlets and surrounded the top of the sliders and then pierced out of the outlets.
When pull the tags, the sliders move outward to engage with a pair of lateral plates to clamp the shoelaces so that the shoes are fastened. When press the elastic end walls of the cap, the actuating rods arctuate the sliders to move inward and then pull the whole buckle upward. So that the shoes are unfastened.